


Mine

by Toxic_apple14



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_apple14/pseuds/Toxic_apple14
Summary: Kakashi dan Tenzou adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan bersama
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 11





	Mine

**Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Pair: Hatake Kakashi x Yamato Tenzou**

**WARNING! Sesuai yang sudah di sebutkan, ini fanfiksi yaoi. _Homophobia_ dimohon segera mundur. Jangan berharap kalian akan menemukan pair yaoi lainnya disini. Saya _straight_ di Naruto tapi khusus dua orang ini, saya belok. Ooc, gaje dan _typo_. ABO!AU. Hati-hati ada adegan dewasa. Saya sudah lama tidak mengetik. Jadi mari berharap ketikan ini tidak begitu buruk.**

**Note: Saya tahu kalau Kinoe dan Yamato adalah nama samaran yang diberikan untuk Tenzou. Jadi disini saya akan menggabungkannya menjadi Yamato Tenzou. Bila ada kesalahan, tolong ingatkan saya. Terimakasih.**

**Note 2: Bagi yang belum mengerti tentang sistem ABO atau Omegaverse, saya akan menjelaskannya dulu. Bagi yang sudah paham, silahkan di skip.**

**Jadi akan ada tiga tipe, Apha, Beta dan Omega.**

**Alpha adalah tipe dominan. Mereka kebanyakan akan memiliki kekuatan dan kejeniusan yang berbeda dari Beta dan Omega. Populasi mereka tidak sebanyak Beta. Biasanya mereka hanya menikah dengan Omega. Tapi ada juga yang menikah dengan Beta. Tipe gender ini bisa mencium bau _feromon_ Omega dan bila tidak dapat mengendalikan diri, mereka dapat menyerang Omega tanpa sadar (terutama saat Omega sedang _heat_. Atau sang Alpha sendiri sedang _rut_.)**

**Beta adalah tipe tengah. Populasi mereka paling banyak dan dalam beberapa kasus, ada Beta yang kekuatannya melebihi Alpha (namun sangat jarang.) Mereka tidak dapat mencium aroma Omega ataupun Alpha. Mereka tidak dapat menikah dengan Omega karena Beta tidak dapat menghamili Omega. Namun mereka bisa menikah dengan Alpha.**

**Omega adalah tipe submisif. Mereka hanya dapat menikah dengan satu Alpha seumur hidupnya. Populasi mereka juga sangat jarang. Mereka memiliki keunikan karena bisa menyembunyikan aroma mereka dan menyamar menjadi Beta. Namun aroma ini tidak akan bisa dikendalikan saat mereka _heat_. Masa-masa _heat_ menjadi masa yang cukup berbahaya bagi Omega yang belum _mating_ atau memiliki Alpha yang menjadi pasangannya karena dapat menarik Alpha lain untuk mendekat. Biasanya mereka menyuntikkan _suppresan_ atau meminum penghambat heat untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan. Omega ini tunduk dengan aura Alpha (kecuali bagi yang sudah memiliki pasangan.) dan dapat membahayakan tubuhnya sendiri jika memaksa untuk melawan aura itu.**

**Feromon: Aroma manis yang biasa dikeluarkan Omega. Aroma ini akan berubah menjadi sangat kuat dan memabukkan saat Omega sedang _heat_.**

**Rut dan Heat: Rut adalah musim kawin alpha, sedangkan heat adalah musim kawin Omega. Biasanya hal ini ditandai dengan gejala tubuh panas, aroma manis (bagi Omega) atau dominan (bagi Alpha), juga sakit pada alat kelamin. Pada kasus heat, biasanya disertai dengan panas yang membuncah di bagian perut dan tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk dikawini. Dan pada kasus rut, biasanya alpha masih dapat mengendalikan dirinya.**

**Biasanya siklus heat pertama akan dialami Omega berusia 15-18 tahun. Sedangkan siklus rut pertama akan dialami Alpha pada usia 16-19 tahun. Siklus ini terjadi setiap tiga bulan sampai empat bulan sekali. Terkadang ada yang enam bulan sekali, berbeda-beda tiap Alpha dan Omega.**

**Mating: adalah proses kawin antara Alpha dengan Omega. Alpha akan menggigit kelenjar kawin yang ada di tengkuk Omega dan menyatukan aroma mereka. Tanda gigitan ini akan selamanya ada di tubuh Omega. Omega yang telah ditandai juga tidak akan bisa menikah dengan Alpha lainnya, karena aroma mereka telah bercampur dengan Alpha yang menandai mereka. Biasanya mating ini akan memakan waktu dua sampai empat hari.**

**Suppresan: ini adalah obat untuk menenangkan hasrat yang bergejolak. Obat ini dapat diminum atau disuntikkan dalam bentuk cairan. Obat ini diminum oleh Alpha yang mengalami tanda-tanda akan rut dan Omega yang akan heat. Bila kejadiannya parah (sudah heat atau rut), obat ini harus segera disuntikkan kedalam tubuh yang bersangkutan.**

**Cara mengetahui _second gender_ (second gender adalah Alpha, Beta dan Omega) adalah dengan tes darah, psikologis dan urine. Mereka dapat melakukan tes ini bila usianya sudah berada di atas 14 tahun. (NOTE! Biasanya tiap fanfiksi ABO akan berbeda-beda cara tesnya. Disini akan dilakukan dengan ketiga cara di atas.)**

**Mate: pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan. Mate sangat jarang terlahir. Jadi tidak semua orang memiliki pasangan yang ditakdirkan oleh _kami-sama_. Saat bertemu dengan mate, biasanya Omega akan langsung memasuki heat dan Alpha akan menandainya.**

**Saya kira ini sudah terlalu panjang. Jika ada yang belum jelas silahkan bertanya.**

**_Happy Reading_ ** **!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pertama kali Yamato Tenzou dan Hatake Kakashi bertemu adalah saat mereka memiliki misi berbeda dari negara yang sama.

Yamato Tenzou dengan kode nama Kinoe dan timnya saat itu sedang mendapatkan misi ganda. Yaitu menguak laboratorium Orochimaru sekaligus mengambil data-data yang ada disana. Bila memungkinkan, Shimura Danzou—pemimpin dari Ne—juga memerintahkan agar mereka dapat membantu Orochimaru untuk kabur dari Konoha semisalnya _sannin_ itu tertangkap.

Mereka bertemu saat ANBU Konoha di bawah perintah Hokage juga turut datang dan mengatakan agar mereka bekerjasama. ANBU dari Ne setuju dan memutuskan agar timnya berpencar sambil melaksanakan misi mereka dengan rapi dan hati-hati.

Saat itu Tenzou masih berusia 15 tahun. Gender keduanya adalah Omega. Danzou tahu itu. Sayangnya anggota Ne tidak memperdulikan gender kedua. Para Alpha biasa diminta untuk menekan aroma mereka. Begitupun bagi Omega. Tidak ada kesenjangan kekuatan diantara mereka, hanya formalitas antara senior dan juniornya. Tempat tinggal untuk Omega dan Alpha juga berbeda untuk mencegah adanya _kecelakaan_. Biasanya, Beta akan bertugas untuk mengurus rekannya yang sedang _heat_ atau _rut_. Saat melakukan misi, biasanya akan ada tiga Beta dan satu Alpha atau Omega.

Untuk Tenzou, tubuhnya sedikit berbeda dari _shinobi_ kebanyakan. Efek dari sel-sel DNA Senju Hashirama yang ditanamkan pada tubuhnya mengubah struktur gender keduanya. Danzou sudah mencoba untuk mengendalikannya (hal ini termasuk dalam latihan agar para Omega Ne tidak mudah tunduk) dan sama sekali tidak berhasil. Sampel darahnya yang di uji oleh Danzou membuktikan bahwa Tenzou tidak akan mudah terpancing saat _heat_.

Namun, walaupun misi kali ini dilakukan bersama ANBU dibawah perintah Hokage dan mereka akan bekerja sama, Tenzou tetap tidak boleh bersama dengan mereka. Setidaknya ia harus bersama rekan Beta-nya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Na, percobaan apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru di sini?" Tenzou bertanya pada salah satu rekannya saat melihat tabung-tabung besar yang sebagiannya pecah dan yang lainnya kosong. Mereka bertiga berada di sebuah ruangan yang tadinya terkunci. Isinya adalah tabung besar dan beberapa meja dengan kertas penuh coretan dan segel yang bertebaran.

"Percobaan manusia. Orochimaru menculik anak-anak dan mencoba menyuntikkan sel DNA Senju Hashirama pada mereka." Rekannya menjawab sambil mengambil kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di atas meja, membacanya sekilas dan menyimpan bagian yang dirasa penting. "Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak mempertanyakan misimu, Kinoe? Kita hanya punya misi. Tanpa nama, tanpa masa depan, tanpa masa lalu ataupun perasaan." tanyanya saat menyadari bahwa Tenzou teringat dengan masalalunya.

Tenzou tersentak, "Maafkan aku." Lalu tatapannya tidak sengaja beralih pada celah gelap yang letaknya agak tersembunyi di balik tabung-tabung berisi cairan gelap yang aneh. "Aku akan memeriksa di bagian sana."

"Ya. Jangan terlalu jauh." Jawab rekannya yang lain. "Kami akan segera menysul jika data-data ini sudah selesai."

Melihat rekan-rekannya yang masih sibuk memilah data, Tenzou melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati. Ia mengambil lentera kecil yang ditemukannya dan menyalakannya untuk melihat lebih dalam.

Celah itu sempit, namun memanjang membentuk lorong dan lama kelamaan menjadi besar dengan dinding dari tanah kasar. Pada langit-langitnya terlihat rapuh seolah dengan mudah dapat runtuh. Saat melangkah lebih jauh kedalam, Tenzou menemukan pintu yang tertanam di dinding. Ruangan dibaliknya hanyalah sebuah kamar sempit berisi kasur dan meja kayu. Kemungkinan besar ruangan ini adalah tempat Orochimaru beristirahat.

Kali ini dindingnya terbuat dari batu dan terlihat lebih kokoh daripada yang ada di luar. Strukturnya halus seolah-olah sengaja dibentuk oleh _ninjutsu Doton_. Ada lubang-lubang kecil di langit-langit atas meja, mungkin sebagai saluran ventilasi. Lalu ada lemari yang tertanam di dinding. Saat dibuka, isinya hanyalah kain seprai dan obat-obatan.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa Tenzou dapatkan, ia melangkah keluar dan berniat kembali karena ia sudah pergi terlalu lama.

Sayangnya, getaran yang terjadi beserta suara ledakan terdengar. Ini membuat langit-langit yang tadinya sudah rapuh menjadi semakin rapuh dan menjadi longsor. Tenzou sudah berusaha menahan runtuhnya dengan jutsu miliknya.

" _Mokuton_!" sulur-sulur akar merambati tanah yang berjatuhan, namun tidak cukup kuat dan akhirnya malah menutup jalan Tenzou untuk kembali. "Ugh... bagaimana ini?"

"Kau—" sebuah suara mendadak terdengar di belakangnya, Tenzou langsung berbalik dengan waspada. Instingnya mencium aroma menenangkan yang membuatnya ingin terus menghirupnya. "Tenang! Aku dari ANBU. Namaku Hatake Kakashi."

Yang mengaku sebagai Hatake Kakashi itu melepaskan topengnya, menunjukkan wajah dengan masker yang menutupi mulut hingga hidung. Tenzou sedikit mengendurkan penjagaannya dan melambatkan nafasnya.

"Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa ada di sini, Kakashi- _san_?" Tenzou tidak berniat melepas topengnya. Bagaimanapun, Kakashi ada di tim dan perintah yang berbeda darinya.

"Aku lewat belakang sana. Aku masih berjalan menyusuri lorong ini saat tiba-tiba suara ledakan terdengar. Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka terkena jebakan Orochimaru atau tidak sengaja membuka segel yang menimbulkan ledakan." Kakashi melihat ke arah jalan yang baru saja dilaluinya lalu kembali melihat kearah Tenzou. Ekspresinya menjadi serius. "Gawat, sepertinya kita terjebak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah melihat jalan yang sebelumnya, pintu keluarnya tertutup batu dan longsoran yang cukup tebal. Aku tidak akan bisa membukanya. Dan yang disini tampaknya malah lebih tebal daripada yang disana."

"Bagaimana dengan kertas peledak?"

"Itu akan memperparah reruntuhan. Langit-langit disini benar-benar buruk."

Tenzou tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Menambah kerusakan tanah longsor agar tanah di permukaan ikut roboh juga bukan ide yang bagus. Laboratorium ini ada setidaknya lima puluh meter di bawah tanah. "Tidak mungkin..."

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu rekan-rekan kita datang. Berharap saja mereka akan segera menemukan kita. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

Tenzou tidak tahu harus memberikan Kakashi nama lahirnya atau kode namanya. Ia tidak ingin Ne mengetahui bahwa ia belum membuang nama aslinya. Tapi di sisi lainnya, sesuatu didalam dirinya ingin Kakashi memanggil nama aslinya.

"Hey! Kau dengar aku?" Kakashi menepuk pundak Tenzou, membuatnya secara otomatis menampiknya dan mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut. "Oi--!"

Nafas Tenzou mendadak terengah, kepalanya sedikit pusing dan aroma hujan milik Kakashi yang tidak sengaja tercium dari dekat malah memperparah tubuhnya. "Kakashi- _san_... tolong... jangan keluarkan aromamu..." 

"Aroma? Kau... kau Omega?!" Kakashi langsung mundur beberapa meter. Untunglah maskernya sedikit membantunya untuk menahan aroma rumput segar yang mendadak dikeluarkan Tenzou tanpa kendali. "Sebaiknya kau minum—tidak, sebaiknya kau menyuntikkan suppresan sebelum terlambat."

Tenzou mengikuti perintah Kakashi, tapi percuma saja. Tubuhnya malah semakin lemas. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk jatuh saat Kakashi menopangnya. "Kakashi- _san_... aromamu..."

Kakashi menggendongnya di dengan kedua lengan dan membawanya memasuki kamar sempit yang tadi ditemukannya. "Aku tidak mengeluarkan aroma. Apakah kau masih mencium aromaku?" dengan lembut pemuda itu menurunkan Tenzou diatas kasur dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Omega di hadapannya malah menarik-narik tangan Kakashi dan mengendusnya seolah-olah mencari ketenangan. "Kakashi- _san_..." bisiknya. Topengnya jatuh dan menunjukkan wajahnya, membiarkan matanya bebas menatap wajah Kakashi yang juga tanpa topeng. "Aromamu..."

"Aku tidak mengeluarkan aroma. Justru aromamu yang merebak keluar. Kau akan _heat_. Ini buruk." Kakashi berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak langsung menyerang Omega didepannya. Ia ingin melepaskan tangannya yang masih digenggam Tenzou, namun gagal dan Omega itu malah mulai menciumi telapak tangannya layaknya kucing.

" _Mate_... Alphaku..."

Otak jenius Kakashi berpikir keras. Omega tidak akan _heat_ mendadak bila tidak dipancing. Dan ia tadi sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan aromanya. Lantas kenapa Omega ini mendadak memasuki tahap awal _heat_?

"Alpha... _mate_ ku... miliki aku..." Tenzou mendengkur lembut dan bangkit mendekati Kakashi, mengendus aromanya dengan rakus. "Kakashi- _san_..."

 _'Mate? Jangan bilang—_ ' otak jenius Kakashi segera mendapat kesimpulannya. Jika Omega di depannya ini adalah mate-nya, maka wajar bila Omega ini dapat mencium aromanya walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkannya. Suara Kakashi melembut saat menyadarinya. "Kamu adalah _mate_ ku?"

Dengkuran lembut membalasnya. Kali ini Kakashi tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Omega di depannya. "Katakan, siapa namamu?"

Tenzou sudah tunduk oleh gender keduanya. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih hingga mengatakan namanya. "Yamato... Tenzou... Kakashi- _san_..."

Kakashi memperhatikan Tenzou yang menikmati usapan di pipinya. Rambutnya coklat dengan panjang sebahu, matanya hitam pekat dan lengannya masih membentuk otot halus. Dengan pertimbangan bahwa Tenzou sendiri adalah matenya, Kakashi akhirnya melepaskan aromanya untuk menenangkan _heat_ Tenzou yang bergejolak.

Seperti yang diduganya, bau feromon Tenzou semakin kuat dan manis. Kakashi yakin ia akan menyerang Tenzou jika maskernya tidak sedikit menghambat penciumannya.

"Kakashi- _san_..." Tenzou menarik lengan Kakashi dan merebahkannya diatas kasur. Lalu dengan gesit ia duduk diatas perut _mate_ nya itu. Tangannya meraba dada Kakashi yang masih tertutupi rompi ANBU. Tubuh rampingnya menunduk dan bibirnya menciumi perpotongan leher Kakashi yang ditutupi oleh maskernya.

Yang diciumi hanya balas menepuk-nepuk punggung Tenzou. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengendalikan diri. Mereka masih berada dalam misi dan tidak mungkin Kakashi melakukan proses _mating_ mereka disini.

"Tenzou, hentikan... kita masih ada di dalam misi." tanpa Tenzou sadari, salah satu tangan Kakashi merapa kantong ninjanya dan mengambil suppresan. "Tenzou, kendalikan dirimu!"

"Kakashi- _san_ , Alphaku, _mate_ ku, miliki aku—ugh!" Omega itu menegang kaku sebelum ambruk di atas tubuh Kakashi. Suppresan yang disuntikkan Kakashi adalah dua kali dosis semula. Ini membuat sistem tubuhnya terkejut. Panas tubuhnya turun dengan cepat dan aromanya mendadak hilang.

Kakashi memindahkan Tenzou dari atas tubuhnya dan memperbaiki posisi tidur mereka agar Tenzou lebih nyaman. Rin pernah bercerita bahwa Omega akan kelelahan dan sakit setelah _heat_. Terutama saat _heat_ mereka dihentikan dengan paksa. Aroma Alpha akan membantu mereka meringankan sakit itu. Sayangnya hanya pasangan atau orangtua mereka yang dapat melakukannya.

Dipeluknya Tenzou dengan erat dan melepaskan pelindung dahi bergaya _gappuri_ itu dari kepalanya. Lalu setelahnya Kakashi menepuk-nepuk dengan lembut punggung Tenzou.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Tenzou terbangun di rumah sakit Konoha dengan infus yang terpasang di punggung tangannya.

Kepalanya masih pusing namun ia ingat dengan jelas perilaku memalukannya. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap tengkuknya.

 _'Tidak ada... tanda? Bukankah seharusnya dia menandaiku? Tunggu, bukannya aku ingin ditandai—tapi bukankah dia itu mateku?_ ' batin Tenzou bertanya-tanya. Hatinya gelisah namun tubuhnya masih lemas. Ia makin panik saat menyadari bahwa ia seharusnya kembali dengan rekan-rekannya. _'Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?_ '

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kakashi muncul dari balik tirai, menyapanya dengan senyum hangat. "Apakah kamu masih lemas? Oh, apa kamu lapar? Aku akan membawakan sesuatu jika kamu ingin."

Astaga, Tenzou terlalu kaget untuk dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Terlebih ketika Kakashi mendekatinya dan menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Hmm, sepertinya kamu sudah baik-baik saja."

"Apa... apa yang terjadi?" Tenzou memang mengingat kelakuannya (dan merasa sangat malu karenanya), tapi ia tidak ingat mengapa bisa berada di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Oh, kamu pingsan karena kelelahan. Rekanku berhasil menemukan kita dan aku membawamu ke rumah sakit Konoha. Apakah kamu masih merasa pusing?"

Yah, kepalanya memang masih sedikit pusing. Tapi itu bukan masalahnya sekarang. "Kenapa... Kakashi- _san_ tidak menandaiku?"

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, "Dengar, Tenzou, bukannya aku tidak ingin. Tapi kita tidak mungkin 'kan, _mating_ di tengah-tengah misi? Kita juga masih terlalu muda. Aku yakin kamu ingin lebih mengenalku lebih dulu sebelum _mating_ denganku."

Tenzou menunduk, menghindari tatapan Kakashi yang rasanya menelanjanginya. Pipinya panas saat mengetahui alasan Kakashi tidak menandainya. Pemuda itu memikirkan perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba tirai dibelakang Kakashi disibak dan wajah Sandaime muncul dibaliknya. "Apakah kau sudah bangun? Oh, Kakashi. Kau disini."

"Sandaime- _sama_!" Kakashi langsung berlutut dan Tenzou membungkukkan badan—belum dapat bangun sepenuhnya.

"Bangunlah, Kakashi. Tidak apa-apa." Tatapan Sarutobi Hiruzen lalu jatuh pada Tenzou yang ikut menunduk padanya, "Apakah kau sudah membaik? Istirahatlah disini hingga pulih."

"Saya baik-baik saja, Sandaime- _sama_. Tolong jangan khawatirkan saya. Saya akan segera kembali ke Ne."

Hiruzen mengangguk, "Kau tidak perlu kembali ke Ne. Aku telah mengetahui perihal _ninjutsu Mokuton_ milikmu. Itu sebabnya kau dipindahkan dibawah perintahku. Danzou sudah mengetahui ini dan ia menyetujuinya."

Tenzou terpaku, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hokage telah memintanya dari Danzou.

" _Ninjutsu Mokuton_ milikmu sangat diperlukan saat ini. _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi telah memasuki usia 4 tahun. Dan desa membutuhkan kemampuanmu." Hiruzen melangkah mendekati jendela besar disamping ranjang Tenzou, matanya menatap langit cerah diluar sana. "Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi apakah kau mau menerimanya?"

Menerimanya? Tenzou ingin. Setidaknya ia tidak harus membuang nama, masa lalu, perasaan dan masa depan. Tapi Danzou telah menyelamatkannya dan ia berhutang budi padanya. Bukankah dengan menerima permintaan dari Hokage berarti ia telah menghianati Ne? "Saya... saya..."

"Kau perlu waktu untuk berpikir... aku mengerti. Kakashi, jaga _mate_ mu hingga dia sembuh. Kau dibebas tugaskan untuk sementara hingga Yamato sembuh."

"Baik."

Saat Hiruzen telah melangkah mendekati pintu kamar rawat Tenzou, yang bersangkutan akhirnya membuka suara. "A- _ano_... terimakasih banyak, Sandaime- _sama_."

"Itu bukan masalah. Danzou sendiri telah mengizinkan dan kami menyelesaikan ini dengan cara yang damai. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

 _Klap_.

Tenzou menyadari sesuatu dari ucapan Hiruzen sebelumnya. Ia langsung memandang Kakashi yang juga menatapnya. "Sandaime- _sama_ tahu kalau kita adalah sepasang _mate_?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Lengannya menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Tenzou. "Aku memberitahu beliau. Lalu beliau langsung memutuskan agar kamu dipindahkan ke timku."

"Lalu tentang _Mokuton_? Darimana Sandaime- _sama_ mengetahuinya?"

"Aku juga yang memberitahu beliau. Aku melihat reruntuhan itu. Ada bekas kayu-kayu yang seharusnya tidak ada disana. Darisana aku tahu bahwa kamu adalah pengguna _ninjutsu Mokuton_."

"Kakashi- _san_ , kamu berkata terlalu banyak pada Hokage."

"Aku adalah ANBU dibawah Hokage. Sudah sepantasnya aku memberitahu semua yang ku ketahui padanya."

"Tapi kamu tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku, Kakashi- _san_. Itu adalah urusanku dengan Ne."

"Bagaimana bisa ini bukan urusanku? Kamu adalah _mate_ ku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkamu kehilangan emosi, masa depan, masa lalu, dan bahkan namamu sendiri! Bukankah kamu juga tidak menginginkannya? Kamu tidak ingin membuangnya bukan?" perkataan Kakashi kali ini sukses membungkam Tenzou. Perkataannya memang benar. "Aku pernah bekerja dibawah Danzou, dan aku tidak menyukai caranya mendidik anggota Ne. Bahkan akar yang tumbuh di bawah tanah juga memiliki masa depan. Mereka memiliki masalalu. Bagaimana bisa dia memintamu untuk membuangnya?"

"Kakashi- _san_ , kamu terlalu ikut campur. Walaupun kita adalah _mate_ , bukan berarti aku harus selalu menurutimu bukan? Kita bahkan baru bertemu kurang dari dua hari. Bagaimana bisa kamu merasa sudah begitu mengenalku?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti instingku. Kalau kamu merasa aku terlalu sok tahu, kenapa kamu tidak menceritakannya sendiri?"

"Kenapa aku harus? Apa pentingnya untukmu, Kakashi- _san_? Kamu bahkan sudah menolakku—" kata-kata Tenzou terbungkam oleh bibir hangat yang tertutupi oleh masker. Tengkuknya ditekan hingga kepalanya miring untuk menyamankan posisi. Kakashi melepasnya sebentar hanya untuk membuka maskernya dan kembali menjelajahi bibir Tenzou.

Bibir mereka terasa sangat pas hingga Tenzou tidak ingin ciuman itu berakhir. Rasa yang dicecap bibirnya terasa manis hingga meluber didalam rongga mulutnya. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membuka bibir dan menjilat belahan bibir Kakashi. Jilatan itu bagaikan izin untuk memasuki rongga mulut pasangannya. Kakashi membiarkan Tenzou mengecap sesukanya, toh ia juga senang bisa menyenangkan Omeganya. Terkadang ia juga membalas dengan menghisap lidah Tenzou.

" _Nngh... hmmp_..."

Merasa Tenzou melemas di pelukannya, Kakashi menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali memasang maskernya. Jempol dan telunjuknya mengapit dagu Tenzou yang sedikit basah oleh saliva yang tumpah, mengusapnya hingga kering lalu melepaskannya. "Kata siapa aku menolakmu? Aku tidak pernah menolakmu, Tenzou."

Tenzou menyentuh jemari Kakashi yang ada di pipinya, bersemu dengan nafas terengah. "Kakashi- _san_..."

"Kalau kamu benar-benar ingin mendapatkan tanda, kita bisa melakukannya setelah kamu keluar dari sini." Kakashi tersenyum dan memeluk Tenzou, memberikan rasa nyaman bagi yang lebih muda.

"Un..."

Mereka berpelukan hingga Tenzou kembali terlelap akibat buaian aroma Kakashi yang menenangkan baginya. Kali ini, Kakashi tidak meninggalkannya dan menunggunya hingga kembali bangun.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut. Tenzou sudah resmi masuk kedalam tim Ro dibawah perintah Hokage. Mereka mulai saling mengenal lebih jauh dan Tenzou maupun Kakashi menyadari bahwa mereka saling melengkapi. Tenzou juga mulai tinggal di rumah Kakashi satu tahun setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, berlatih secara langsung sekaligus belajar menjadi istri yang baik.

Sayangnya, proses _mating_ mereka belum sempat dilaksanakan. Selain karena mereka masih terlalu muda (menurut Kakashi), Sandaime Hokage juga memindah tugaskan Kakashi menjadi _Jounin_ dan guru dari tim 7 setahun setelahnya. Akibatnya Tenzou dan Kakashi menjadi jarang bertemu.

Bagaimana jika Kakashi _rut_ dan Tenzou _heat_?

Sebelum ini mereka hanya melakukan _blowjob_ dan _handjob_ dengan ciuman-ciuman manis. Paling parah Kakashi akan mempermainkan _hole_ Tenzou dengan jari-jarinya. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar melakukannya karena tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup.

Tenzou mengerti dan ia memakluminya. Toh, mereka juga belum siap menjadi orangtua. Mungkin Kakashi sudah, namun belum untuk Tenzou. Ia tidak siap.

"Tenzou, aku pulang."

"A-ah! Selamat datang, Kakashi- _senpai_." Tenzou meletakkan lauk yang dimasaknya diatas meja makan sebelum menyambut Kakashi dan mencium pipinya. " _Senpai_ mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?"

Kakashi menarik maskernya turun hingga melewati dagu, lalu menarik pinggang Tenzou dan mencium bibirnya intens. "Hmm, baumu manis, apakah kamu akan _heat_?"

Tenzou mengingat-ingat, "Sepertinya masa _heat_ ku akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Tenzou," Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya dan mengusap pipi Tenzou dengan tatapan penuh damba, "Apakah kamu mau melakukannya? Aku bisa meminta izin pada Godaime- _sama_. Kamu juga sedang tidak ada misi kan?"

"Se- _senpai_... aku tidak tahu... aku belum siap..." Tenzou menyentuh tangan Kakashi yang ada di pipinya, menunduk dan mulai bergemetar halus, "Aku takut... aku belum siap hamil dan menjadi orangtua..."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu hingga kamu siap. Tenzou tenang saja, aku akan selalu menunggumu." Satu kecupan mampir di bibir Tenzou sebelum Kakashi melepaskannya, "Aku akan mandi lebih dulu. Setelah itu ayo kita makan."

Tenzou tersenyum sedih, merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melayani Alphanya secara maksimal. Ia tidak ingin hamil karena ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia akan menjadi orangtua yang baik? Apakah ia sanggup untuk mengurus anak mereka kelak?

Disisi lainnya, ia ingin memuaskan Kakashi. Ia ingin menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya dan menjadi milik Kakashi sepenuhnya.

Dia memang Omega yang memiliki DNA Alpha didalam dirinya, DNA ini dapat dikatakan menghambat kesuburannya. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja kemungkinan untuk hamil itu pasti ada. Tenzou tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu.

_Dak! Dak! Dak!_

"Permisi!"

Dengan cepat Tenzou bangkit, mengesampingkan pemikirannya yang rumit untuk sementara.

"Ya, siapa malam-malam begini—Iruka- _san_?"

"Halo, Yamato- _san_." Iruka tersenyum sopan dan memberikan sebuah kotak kayu pada Tenzou, "Hokage- _sama_ memintaku untuk memberikannya pada Kakashi- _san_. Apakah dia sedang tidak ada di rumah?"

"Dia baru saja kembali dan sedang mandi. Apakah Iruka- _san_ mau masuk dulu? Sekalian makan malam bersama."

Iruka tertawa canggung, "Maaf, Yamato- _san_ , aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk mentraktirnya malam ini. Ahahaha, aku pergi dulu, Yamato- _san_!" Beta itu tersenyum dan segera pergi, meninggalkan Tenzou dengan kebingungannya.

Ia membawa masuk kotak kayu yang dipegangnya dan meletakkannya di depan pasangannya. Kakashi sudah menunggunya. " _Senpai_ , ini dari Godaime- _sama_."

"Hm?" Kakashi membuka kotak itu, isinya suntikan dengan beberapa cairan dan pil-pil putih. Ada sebuah surat yang terselip didalamnya.

_'Untuk Hatake Kakashi,_

_Aku telah mendengar tentang hubunganmu dan Yamato. Karenanya aku membuatkan pil pencegah kehamilan ini. Minta Yamato untuk meminum sebutir di pagi hari dan sebutir di malam hari sebelum kalian melakukannya._

_Pil ini akan diproduksi dan dipasarkan nantinya untuk menekan angka kelahiran yang tinggi dan anak-anak yang terlantar. Kalian tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku._

_Oh, dan yang berada didalam suntik itu adalah obat untuk kesuburan._

_Godaime Hokage_.'

" _Senpai_ , apa isinya?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab, malah tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Ditariknya Tenzou untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan memberikan surat dari Hokage padanya.

Tenzou terperangah saat membaca isi surat itu. "Se- _senpai_ , ini sungguhan?"

"Bila Hokage- _sama_ mengatakan begitu, pasti begitu. Kamu tidak perlu takut lagi, Tenzou." Kakashi menarik tengkuk Tenzou dan menciumnya manis, "Jadi ayo kita melakukannya."

Yang dicium tertawa lega, mencubit lembut pipi Kakashi lalu sedetik kemudian bertanya dengan raut dingin. "Darimana Godaime Hokage- _sama_ mengetahui tentang hubungan kita? Kakashi- _senpai_ , kamu curhat pada wanita Alpha itu?"

"Tidak, kurasa Yugao yang menceritakannya. Apakah dia pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa dia gemas padamu karena tidak ingin kutandai? Padahal dulu kamu begitu ingin kuberi tanda, tapi setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kamu malah menolaknya dengan melemparkan kembali alasan yang kugunakan." Kakashi tersenyum menyebalkan. Balas menggoda Tenzou.

"Yugao ya? Gadis itu..." Tenzou menahan rasa kesalnya, Kakashi yang melihatnya lantas tertawa.

"Sudah, ayo makan malam. Kamu harus mengisi tenaga. Malam ini akan panjang."

"Hm? Kenapa aku harus? Tunggu— _senpai_ , kamu tidak bermaksud melakukannya hingga pagi kan?"

"Bagaimana ya..."

" _Senpai_!"

" _Maa, maa_ , ayo kita makan dulu. Makanannya akan dingin nanti."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Tenzou mematikan lampu dan melangkah menuju _futon_ milik mereka berdua. Ia sudah meminum pil dari Hokage- _sama_ dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

Kakashi sudah menunggu di atas _futon_. Duduk dengan tenang dan menunggunya untuk datang mendekat.

Secara otomatis Tenzou akan duduk di pangkuan Kakashi, membiarkan aromanya keluar tanpa ditahan. _Heat_ nya benar-benar datang, hanya saja ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Aroma Alpha milik Kakashi seolah-olah memancing _heat_ nya untuk datang lebih awal.

" _Senpai_..." bisiknya sebelum menyatukan bibirnya dengan Kakashi.

Mereka melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan intim. Hisapan dan belitan lidah dilakukan tanpa terburu-buru. Tangan Kakashi meraba-raba tubuh pasangannya dari balik kain, lalu menyusup masuk dengan malu-malu. Tenzou mendesah pelan, memanjakan pendengaran Kakashi dengan sempurna.

Ikatan _yukata_ dibuka dan ditarik turun, menampakkan tonjolan pink yang merekah indah. Jemari sang Alpha dengan gemas menyentuhnya sedangkan tangan lainnya mengusap punggung hingga pelan-pelan tenggelam diantara dua bongkahan kenyal di belakang sana.

"Tenzou..." semua indra Kakashi terasa dimanjakan. Ini belum tahap inti namun rasanya sudah begitu panas.

Pelan-pelan tubuh Tenzou rebah dibawah kurungan Kakashi, ciuman mereka terlepas sejenak sebelum kembali tertaut. Rasanya Tenzou akan meleleh seperti es hingga ia harus berpegangan pada Kakashi. Kedua kakinya mengapit pinggul Alphanya dengan pas dan nyaman.

Jemari-jemari nakal membuka apitan kaki dan menekan bagian bawah Tenzou, mencari titik hangat yang akan menjadi malam pembuka acara mereka ini. Tenzou yang ada dibawah kurungannya bergerak tidak nyaman, namun segera berganti dengan lonjakan kecil saat jemari Kakashi mengusap-usap titik sempit hingga titik itu terbuka malu-malu dan menelan jari tengah Kakashi. Bagian dalamnya terasa sangat hangat dan lembut. Bagi Omega, tubuh mereka bisa mengeluarkan pelumasnya sendiri.

Gigitan-gigitan lembut juga ditinggalkan di sekitar leher Tenzou, tidak lupa mengecup rahang dan jakunnya sebelum turun untuk menghisap dua tonjolan pink. Tubuh Tenzou itu halus dan hangat, aromanya juga memabukkan.

"Kakashi- _senpai... anh_..." Tenzou mengusap rambut perak Kakashi, merasa senang karenanya. Tanpa sadar tangannya menekan kepala yang mengecupi tonjolan dadanya, seolah-olah meminta lebih dari kecupan dan hisapan. "Lebih— _ahh_..."

Kakashi mempersiapkan Tenzou lebih lama dari biasanya hingga Tenzou mulai merengek manis. Bagaimanapun, kali ini yang akan masuk bukanlah dua atau tiga jari. Ukurannya akan jauh lebih besar daripada itu.

"Aku akan masuk, katakan padaku jika aku terlalu kasar." Kakashi menciumi seluruh wajah Tenzou dan meletakkan kedua tungkainya diatas bahu, mempersiapkan kenjantanannya untuk memasuki Tenzou.

Untuk beberapa saat diawal Tenzou masih bisa mencoba untuk rileks dan mengatur nafasnya. Namun saat sudah nyaris setengah jalan, rasanya amat menyakitkan hingga ia mengerang keras. Kakashi yang tidak tega terpaksa menghentak dengan kasar hingga miliknya terbenam sepenuhnya didalam tubuh Tenzou.

Kakashi berhenti bergerak agar Tenzou bisa mulai terbiasa. Jemarinya menggosok-gosok tonjolan di dada Tenzou dan memeluntirnya gemas. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Tenzou dibawah sana. Ini pertamakalinya bagi mereka dan tubuh Tenzou masih belum berpengalaman dengan miliknya.

Pinggang Tenzou terasa panas dan bagian bawahnya sangat penuh. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan rasa kebas dan besarnya kejantanan Kakashi yang tertanam didalam tubuhnya. Dinding hangat dan basahnya melingkupi milik Kakashi dengan sempurna. Sensasi ini bahkan terasa luar biasa saat Kakashi menekan perut bagian bawahnya dengan jempol.

"Aku ada disini, apakah kamu bisa merasakannya?"

" _Anh_... _senpai_ —bergeraklah... _ah! Uh_... _hmmp_..."

Saat Kakashi merunduk dan berniat mengunci bibir Tenzou, tungkainya yang masih berada di bahu Kakashi mengkuti gerakannya hingga pantatnya terangkat dan memperdalam jalan masuk Kakashi. Tenzou mengerang keras pada ciuman mereka.

Alpha itu mulai bergerak dengan ritme lambat yang membuat Tenzou frustasi hingga merengek. Gesekan didalam sana malah membuat Tenzou ingin dihancurkan oleh Alphanya hingga tidak dapat bergerak. " _Ah_! _Senpai_! _Uh_ —lebih dalam! _Ah_!"

Kakashi membalik tubuh Tenzou dan menariknya hingga menungging, mengusap punggung putih tanpa noda dengan sensual hingga Omeganya merinding. Lalu tanpa mengurangi ritme gerakannya, Kakashi turun dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas kecupan pada punggung bersih itu.

Instingnya sampai pada kelenjar kawin Tenzou yang berada di tengkuknya. Aromanya benar-benar memikat hingga Kakashi terbuai. Ia menciumnya lama dan meniupnya sekali sebelum merobek kelenjar itu dengan giginya. Lenguhan Tenzou terdengar memikat dan menggoda, terlebih saat Kakashi menjilati darah yang menetes keluar dari gigitan yang dibuatnya.

Punggung Tenzou melenting indah, bulir keringat yang diterpa cahaya bulan malah mempercantik dirinya malam ini. Aroma manis yang melingkupi tubuhnya perlahan menjadi samar-samar saat Kakashi telah menyelesaikan tanda kepemilikannya. Tidak lama, aroma itu kembali menyebar, berubah dan lebih berbau tajam.

" _Senpai... mmph—ah! Senpai_!" kejantanan Tenzou yang dibiarkan menggantung telah sekeras batu. Hingga Tenzou mudah mengerang saat disentuh dengan sensual. Dari diremas hingga ditekan-tekan lembut.

Kakashi mulai bosan dengan posisinya hingga kembali menarik miliknya keluar dan membalik tubuh Tenzou dengan tiba-tiba. Omega itu sama sekali tidak protes karena kakinya sudah terasa lemas karena harus menahan berat tubuhnya dan Kakashi.

Nafas mereka berhamburan, saling mengisi indra penciuman dengan aroma yang perlahan-lahan bercampur. Kakashi menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali menjelajahi leher Tenzou, kali ini sambil meninggalkan bekas hisapan dan gigitan di setiap jalannya.

Tenzou-nya kacau di bawah sana. Lelehan saliva jatuh menuruni dagu, bola mata hitamnya seolah memiliki kaca hingga Kakashi dapat melihat dirinya sendiri didalam sana. Bibirnya sedikit membengkak merah karena Kakashi terlalu gemas hingga mengigitinya tadi. Perpotongan leher hingga dadanya penuh dengan bekas merah terang, beberapa bahkan berwarna keunguan.

Kejantanan sekeras batu diremas lembut, Kakashi bahkan menggosok celah basah di ujung kejantanan itu seakan-akan ingin menarik semua cairan itu keluar. "Tenzou, aku akan mengeluarkannya didalammu. Kamu harus menampung semuanya, jangan ada yang terbuang. Kamu paham?" Kakashi berbisik sensual, membawa mereka ke puncak gairah tertinggi.

" _Ah! Senpai_! Ya! Ya! Penuhi aku dengan benihmu— _ahhn_ ~!"

Cengkraman dinding rektum Tenzou pada kejantanannya sendiri membuktikan bahwa keduanya sudah mendekati pelapasan. Kakashi mencium Tenzou seraya bergerak semakin cepat, mengenai sebuah titik sensitif didalam sana berkali-kali hingga Tenzou kewalahan dengan gerakan cepat Alphanya.

"Kamu milikku, Tenzou."

"Aku milikmu! _Senpai! Ah! Hmmp_ —! _Mmmnh_ ~"

Keduanya lantas mencapai pelepasannya masing-masing. Kaki Tenzou melemas hingga jatuh dilengan Kakashi dan pandangannnya menggelap. Sayangnya sesuatu malah terasa membesar di tubuh bawahnya. Lengannya ditarik hingga kini ia duduk di pangkuan Kakashi. Ini membuat kejantanan Alpha itu masuk semakin dalam. Pucuk dadanya diterpa nafas hangat sebelum terasa basah dan sedikit nyeri.

"Se- _senpai_?!" susah payah Tenzou menarik kesadarannya, mencoba menatap wajah Kakashi yang kini asik menghisap putingnya. " _Ah, senpai_! Jangan— _AH_!"

"Siapa bilang kamu boleh tidur? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau malam ini akan panjang?" Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sadis, lalu kembali memulai ronde kedua mereka.

" _AHH! SENPAI! AHNNH~_!" Tentu saja ronde kedua mereka dipenuhi oleh pekikkan-pekikkan manis milik Tenzou.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Kakashi terbangun di saat matahari telah tinggi, hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah kelelahan Tenzou yang masih tertidur pulas di pelukannya.

Aroma mereka masih samar-samar tercium, harum dan menenangkan.

Hatinya dipenuhi rasa bahagia yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Akhirnya Tenzou menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Kamu akan membawa anak kita, Tenzou." Bisik Kakashi sebelum mengecup dahi Tenzou, menyelipkan anak-anak rambut yang jatuh menghalangi pandangannya ke balik telinga dan memeluk Omega itu lebih erat. "Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END.**

**a/n:**

**Saya nggak tahu saya ngetik apa. Kok bisa jadi sepanjang ini juga. Saya nggak tahu. Saya nggak lihat. /Mengubur diri di balik selimut karena terlalu malu/**

**Yah, semoga kalian menyukainya. Saya benar-benar membutuhkan asupan KakaYama. Sayangnya pair ini termasuk _rare_ ya? Jadi sedih. Saya mencari _doujinshi_ mereka juga tidak ada /cry/**

**Malah curhat, dasar author tidak becus. /tabok diri sendiri/**

**Baiklah, sekian dari saya. Berminat review? Ayo kita ramaikan kapal KakaYama!**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini pertama kalinya aku post di AO3, mohon bantuannya semua!


End file.
